EP 154 192 discloses a process for preparing a powder-form composition for a beverage, which composition contains fat, protein, lactose and other carbohydrates, as well as 0.3-1% by weight of a stabilizing salt, such as phosphate or citrate, said salt providing stability against coagulation when the composition is added to a hot beverage having a low pH, such as coffee; according to this process the components are preheated in suspension or solution, the concentrated to a solids content of 46-60% by weight and finally spray-dried; the ratio by weight of proteins to lactose in the final composition is from 1:3.5 to 1:5. If desired, this powder-form composition can be made foam-producing when added to a beverage by introducing an inert gas under low pressure into the concentrate, highly compressing the gas and the concentrate after mixing and then injecting the mixture through a nozzle into a spray-drying tower where it is dried by spraying into a stream of hot air consisting of several different small streams. In the examples of this publication two embodiments are disclosed, i.e. using milk as a protein source (milk contains whey-protein and casein as proteins) and without milk, in which case sodium caseinate is used as a source of protein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,147 discloses a foaming powder-form creamer for beverages such as a cocoa beverage; for the preparation of this creamer a liquid mixture is used as the starting material, comprising water and solids, said solids containing at least about 5% non-dairy fat, at least about 30% water-soluble non-dairy carbohydrate and between 0% to about 50% skim milk (dry), as well as a proteinaceous foam stabilizer, i.e. sodium caseinate. The mixture is blended with an inert gas and spray-dried by forcing the mixture through an orifice and contacting the mixture with a gas at an elevated temperature.
EP 458 310 discloses a foaming creamer in powder-form, which contains fat, lactose, alkali metal phosphate, dry solids of skim milk and caseinate as a foam stabilizer and has been obtained by treating the components in an aqueous mixture with CO.sub.2 or N.sub.2 and then subjecting to spray-drying.